Gift for Valentine
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Sam reserve a surprise pretty amazing for her boyfriend on the day of Valentine. Later, Sam thinks at a new idea surprising. Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Sam & Melanie

**A/N: Here a small one shot for Valentine's Day, with my favorite couple.**

 **For this special day, I use Seddie course, but I prefer to warn you that there will be some incest, as twincest, I'll let you guess who but you can have already understood the person who will spent the evening with Seddie.**

 **It was after the arc Seddie, Seddie never broke, so for you to see when that happens.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 1 - Sam and her twin sister Melanie**

Sam and Freddie have been dating for a while now, a few months after Sam was in a mental hospital because she was afraid of what she felt for him.

They have been together all this time and Sam never felt so loved by anyone but him, he did not hesitate to tell her she's beautiful every time he has the occassion, though she told him to be less corny but she does not think, it makes her very happy.

They began to go further in their relationship a few weeks ago, and Sam was grateful that Freddie was so patient with her insecurities as she really was not sure before.

It is the birthday of Freddie today and Sam had thought about a gift to show him how much she loves him, other than to have done in the elevator ... or on the bed of Carly ... or the fire escape ... or on the bike of Spencer. Okay, she's a bad girl, but she loves it and this boy made her lose the head, it's not her fault.

Sam was enter his bedroom with a unusual outfit for that day: a simple silk node red giant around her, hiding her breast and her femininity. When Freddie came back from the bathroom, he was really happy to see her like that on his bed: Sam in a position that few girls can get to enter, with her feet behind the head (yes she is very flexible) ... they did five times in total but she does not like to brag herself ... it's a lie, she loves boasting her merits and her nub. They really make the pair to the other.

She also offered him a request for acceptance for NERD's camp (New Electronics Research and Development) as she screw up the first application. Sam does not want to be a lousy girlfriend and her family has more money that people could believe ... how she and her mother lived in their home if they were not rich (as her mother does not work) but Sam does not like to emphasize this detail. Then she also thought that the "day of love" will come and she did not like the day, it was stupid and boring ... and Carly still going to be sugary on Freddie and her.

One day, Sam had an idea involving Melanie, her younger sister of twenty minutes, she had just come home for two weeks.

Sam spoke with Melanie, who had yet broken up with another girlfriend at her boarding school of girls, and she finally spoke in the plane with her.

* * *

 **Ten days later,**

Freddie read his magazine of technology on the sofa in the house Puckett, his girlfriend had told him to come spend the night at home, to have this quiet night for every two away from everyone. He continues to read until he hears Sam called him upstairs.

"Hey Benson, come see me in my bedroom for a moment?" she asks sweetly, sounding more like an order.

Freddie, not wanting to do wait for his girlfriend who can become cranky easily to almost anything, leaves the couch and puts his magazine.

"Yes, I am coming" he said, and walk up the stairs to her bedroom with the door closed.

He opens the door and is shocked at the sight, with his large mouth.

Freddie sees his sexy girlfriend Sam, be cuddled and kissed her twin sister Melanie, they were both naked but not really bare skin. Both girls had their bodies painted.

Sam was represented as an princess-warrior Egyptian: jewelry and ornaments painted on her body and a kind of tiara painted on her forehead, she also had her hair in a ponytail. It was quite ironic as Freddie is often called her a princess, Sam probably on purpose.

Melanie however, she was represented as a sort of tigress but the pink skin with black stripes, only the part of face was not painted, only some stripes exceeding a little. He was not familiar with the personality of Melanie but as she is pink, maybe she is a kind of sensual tigress?

Freddie had seen it on TV with Sam, it's called body paint or something as it. He breaks out of his reverie and looks at his girlfriend.

"What are you doing like this?" Freddie asks, trying to understand why the two blondes are sitting like that.  
"Fredbaby, I know you fantasies about my sister and I together" Sam begins with a smile "how you wanna fuck us, and I want realized this fantasy."  
"But she is your sister Sam, it's wrong and why you think it's a good idea?" he says.  
"For starters, this bump in your pants is a great proof" Melanie notes, smiling.

Looking at his trousers, he actually thinks their show is very hot.

"And I wanted that too" Melanie continues "you helped me to reconcile myself with Sam as we were a bit cold in the last few years, so we have a little thought to repay you, to help us both."  
"Still, I do not think it i-" he interromput by Sam kissing on the mouth to shut him up for a moment, as he thinks too much.

They continued kissing, while Melanie has removed the pants of Freddie, then raised his shirt over his head. Freddie is only in his boxers, he always kisses Sam when he felt a hand on his bump, he breaks the kiss with his girlfriend.

"You really want to do that, girls? There is no return if we do" Freddie request.

Sam chuckled as Melanie just smiles at him, as if he missed something.

"Pretty Baby, it's not our first time with Melly" she smiled "you still have a lot to learn about our family."

Sam leans over and kisses him again. The couple continues at kissing while Melanie slowly pulled the boxers Freddie down, allowing the cock of nine-inch of Freddie to come out in the open.

"Waow" Melanie is stunned at the big and long virility of boy in front of her face.  
"I know, he's so big, I was quite shocked the first time I saw" Sam said.  
"If we give him a reward to be already ready for us" Melanie suggested.

* * *

Melanie is now on her knees, quickly joined by Sam, both in front of the thick dick of Freddie. They are already at work, Sam handles lick his balls, while Melanie has already started licking around his huge cock.

Sam knows how he is sensitive with his then balls she takes all her time with them, she gently massage his testicles with her hand, and he let out a groan of his mouth. After a few minutes of this treatment, she starts licking around his balls and then she puts one of his balls in her mouth, knowing that he loves this particular attention.

When her twin sister, Melanie is happy to suck the boyfriend of her sister, she prefers girls but she has nothing against to do a guy sometimes, especially if it's Freddie. She had a little crush on him since they first met, too bad he was convinced that she was Sam. But that does not matter, their second encounter went better, exept she had brought a girlfriend at home and Freddie was shocked to see them like that ... or happy with the bulge in his pants at the time.

Melanie first licks the head of his penis and licking around the head to make it nice and moist. Then she slowly lick his manhood, making his cock all wet. She does this path in reverse, returning to suck the head. After have restart several time for a few minutes, Melanie goes further on his cock, taking first in her mouth four inches of his dick, then seven inches, then she takes all of his nine inches in her throat, feeling his pubic hair tickled her nose.

Sam was jealous, she could only get six inches of his cock in her mouth. Freddie was very happy with the performance of the sister of his girlfriend, he felt the muscles of her throat on his cock, he will not last much longer like this.

"I'll come" he shouts for her to know.

But Melanie continued to suck him, wanting to taste his sperm. He starts pumped into the mouth of Melanie, maintain her head with his hands, and he cum in the mouth of the blonde painted in pink tigress.

Melanie kept all his sperm in her mouth and then she opened her mouth to show him. She approaches Sam and they start to make out, sharing the sperm and mix them with their saliva. They opened their mouths to show at Freddie his semen inside, then they have swallowed his sperm and showed him their empty mouths.

Freddie is always hard in watching sexy scene giving by the twins, contrary to what he may think, Melanie is the most hussy of the two.

Sam and Melanie walked to the big bed, Sam lying on the bed and Melanie over her sister, crushing their breasts together, and they told Freddie to come and choose a pussy. View her two pussy as close to each other and also their thighs apart, showing their asshole, it was really very horny for Freddie.

It's a choice really hard to do, he knows his girlfriend's pussy and he knows she is not as tight to their early ... like Sam may prove quite insatiable when she wants ... but see her golden ornaments painted on her crotch is very attractive. Melanie is an unknown ground, although she is the twin sister of Sam, she should not be different from his girlfriend, and she likes girls in more so she must be tighter ... and see her ass painted like a pink tigress, it wakes his animal side.

Suddenly he has an idea, the views from the two beautiful blondes gives him a new energy and he wanted to please them.

Freddie aligns his cock between the folds of two pussies each girl, he grows a little to make his manhood wet again then he goes inside his girlfriend. Then, after being completely inside his Egyptian's princess, he completely withdraws for push inside his pink tigress, he remains a time like Melanie is tighter than Sam.

Slowly, he restarts what he had done, he retired and penetrates in both cunts hot and wet of twins.

Sam & Melanie groan of the sensation of his nine inches come in them, they become more moist. He begins slowly with the two girls, but he accelerates the pace and he grows almost in both in his girlfriend and in her sister. Freddie continues to push his girlfriend and his sister and the two sisters are close to cum.

Melanie was getting close to her orgasm, she leans towards Sam and she kisses her by forcing her tongue into her mouth. Sam did not expect this, and almost immediately she began to cum in feeling the Freddie's cock inside her. The orgasm of Melanie comes almost as soon as her sister.

* * *

Freddie takes out his dick of Melanie as he feels the walls of her pussy relax, failing to extract his juice at inside her as he is not yet come.

Not feeling the sperm of the boy in none of them, Sam and Melanie go to Freddie, and they do him sit on the bed. The twins sit on their knees, and they wrap their breasts around his big cock always hard. Freddie is in heaven, feeling both beautiful and big breasts of the two blondes on his manhood.

Sam and Melanie felt well in rubbing their nipples against each other every time they went up and down on his thick cock. Freddie feels he will soon come, as the girls. Having a sneaky new idea in mind, Sam leans and pinches Melanie's clitoris until she has another orgasm, for the second time that evening.

Being the good sister/girlfriend, Melanie returns the favor to Sam, she leans and pinches the clitoris's Sam to her turn, making her cum again.

Hear their moans, Freddie told the girls he is near. The two girls each take one side of the head of his cock (imprisoned in their breasts) with their tongues and they begin to lick his head.

Simultaneously, his dick shoots his load, a part on the language of each girl, the other part upwards and landing on their breasts, after squirt cum shots on them, making a hot mess at the sight of Freddie.

Sam & Melanie clean the breast of the other by collecting semen on them, and then they show again the sperm in their mouth to Freddie and swallowing his sperm, savoring his taste.

 **...**

Girls kiss, still kneeling on the floor, neither wanting to give control to another.

Freddie gets up slowly from the bed thinking about the first part of the night, he smiles as he recalls that he left a camera in Sam's room there is a few nights to film one of their wild night of passion.

Now, he'll filmed a new video with the two sisters, knowing that the night is just beginning ...

 **...**

 **A/N: I love seeing Sam/Freddie/Melanie sets, there is not enough fic on them.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Pam, their mother

**A/N: I continue with a small suite.**

 **I thought that so do a little story with Sam/Melanie together, I can addeda another person of the family well known with the twins.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 2 - Pam, their mother**

 **An hour later,**

In the kitchen, Sam takes a bottle of water to rehydrate after a while ago.

She is a little exhausted after marathon of sex with her boyfriend and her sister, she thought it would be easier with someone in more but no, Melanie has proven to be more horny that herself or Freddie, she gave them no rest for both of them.

For a moment, Sam wonders if Melanie really studied in her boarding school ...

Knowing her sister, she is intelligent enough to succeed academically and the rest.

After the first round, the two sisters took a shower to remove the paint covering their skin and give at Freddie a break, although he still has energy as he installed his small camera on her desk to film their pleasure. It was fun but not good for hygiene or health if they continued to lick like that. Not as if either of the two girls had any health problem, it's in the genes of Puckett, such as strength, getting into trouble (yes, Miss-Perfect-Melanie had some trouble at her boarding school), malice and the sexual need is added to this list.

After, they made a second round using the some toysof Sam that she had as a gift from her mother (do not ask, Pam thought that her daughters had to be well prepared) to tire her sister, Melanie calmed down a bit after that, and a third round by doing just love quietly. Then they made a hug break, just be enjoying all three together, kissing and stroking lazily.

Finally, Sam went down to take a bottle of water to refresh, while Melanie & Freddie gently began the fourth round by being in the position sixty-nine as preliminary.

She closes the fridge and she will mounted the stairs, but Sam heard the door handle turn and she turns around, seeing the door open.

* * *

Pam Puckett closes the door behind her, blowing sadly.

She had a date tonight and she thought everything was fine for this time, like the guy was clean and considerate with her ... until his wife arrived and she made a scene in the restaurant . Pam was more annoyed than surprised, she should know that this was too good for her.

So, she got up, give a big slap at this asshole of husband, then she left without asking for her rest ... and allow the addition to cheater, although she stole his wallet for her petty little revenge, not enough to bring her of the joy.

Now she leve up to see her daughter Sam in a small dark blue nightie, somewhat transparent towards the belly and lace down of the garment. She sees her daughter accepted her feminine side, especially since she is in a relationship with her boyfriend, Freddie she thinks, she hope he does not break the heart of her daughter or he will not have more legs .

"Hey!" Sam hello mother.  
"Hi" Pam answered softly, throwing herself on the couch face down.  
"So ... how will the evening?" her daughter asked.

Sam thinks she has not had a good late evening but she does not yet know who ruined? her mother or the guy.

However, her mother was really dressed up for the evening: a beautiful red tight dress, the dress sheath her curves with a natural sensuality and reveals the right amount of skin on the legs and chest. Chic without being vulgar.

"He has a wife" Pam replied simply.

Sam bites her lower lip, her mother did not have much luck with guys, the best proof is his father. He left when she was only six years, the last time that Sam heard about him, it is that he is married to a hottie in LA by a gift card.

She hopes that Freddie will never leave her, Sam would not know what to do if he left, he brought out her best but also the worst, it was like a roller coaster with him.

But this is no time to think of that, she knows he would never do that, his mother raised to be a gentleman and he has been nothing but a gentleman in her eyes, a nub who likes a few too the technology also but he also is not perfect, he has his problems, as she. That's why Sam thinks they are imperfectly perfect for each other, they complement themselves.

A loud groan was heard upstairs and Pam looks up, watching her daughter for an explanation.

"Uh, Melanie is with Freddie, I had thought at a good threesome for tonight" Sam blushed with embarrassment.

Since their encounter with the shrink, they become more open to the other (Melanie was delighted) and Sam has no problem talking about sex with her mother, especially since Sam had often seen her mother with men.

"If you're happy" Pam responds and lays her head back on the couch.

Sam does not like to see her mother as unhappy and defeatist like that, then she is really very happy.

Suddenly, an idea began to germinate in her head crazy ...

* * *

 **A few minutes later,**

Sam came back into the bedroom, she pulled her nightie and she joined Freddie and her sister in bed

Sam is now sitting on the mouth of her boyfriend while Melanie is sitting on his groin, his cock entering her again. Sam looked for the face of her sister, kissing a bit before whispering something in her ear. Melanie looked at her sister a little shocked, but a smile flooded her face before she nods. Freddie has heard nothing of their brief conversation, but the girls have become more active now.

With groans and cries that the two sister let out, he can not hear anything anyway.

Sam clenched her legs over her ears and she rubs her pussy on the mouth of Freddie, his tongue fumbles in her folds to make her soon scream with pleasure. Melanie is busy enough to ride on his cock, while trying to maintain her twin sister and fondle her breasts.

Freddie feels he will soon come, when he feels that both girls have stopped him from moving. Surprised at their stop, he tries to see or hear what is happening, but Sam always butcher his ears and his sight. So he tries to push her but she keeps her position.

Freddie feels that Melanie slowly removes of him as Sam begins her snake movements over him, then he resumes his exploration of her cunt.

Without warning, his cock is gently caressed by a tongue and two lips around the head of his cock and he feels a mouth swallowing the half his cock. He also intends to Sam & Melanie whisper something and Freddie has the impression that Sam chuckles slightly. The mouth that sucks do not let him think longer about what can tell his lovers, because this tongue swirls and wraps around his big cock.

He wondered why Melanie stopped fucked him, she gives him a blowjob divine in engulfing his big and long cock completely in her mouth again. Sam begins to rise a little out of his boyfriends, delaying her orgasm without allowing him to see the blowjob that he receives.

Damn, Freddie love looked his girlfriend suck his cock, so it's not a problem to see her sister do the same thing.

His dick began to swell and he will come again. He draws several loads, which are immediately swallowed by the hungry mouth that eats him literally the dick. Freddie feels her quickly swallow each burst to make way for the next, avoiding so having her mouth to be flood with his sperm.

When he finally ejaculate, Melanie's mouth continues siphoning his dick and Freddie asks why his new lover preferred to suck him suddenly?

Then, Sam finally drops her pussy on his mouth, his tongue resumes activity on her moist lips and he lingers on her clit. Her legs together tightly, prevents him maneuver as he want. Freddie spreads one of her thighs with his hand but in doing it, she raises and he thinks believe she withdraws her pussy of him.

But she moved back on him and he feels the smell of her pussy closer together.

Some whispers above him and giggles probably from Sam.

Finally, Melanie drops on his cock always erect and Freddie wondered how a cunt can tighten his dick as well, as he has expanded her there is little time? Anyway, she is very happy, she uses his dick as a dildo. Melanie rises and falls astride his pelvis, first slowly and then rapidly, pushing half then absorbing the totality of his cock. She stops when she feels coming his enjoyment to resume even stronger.

Sam crushes her cunt on him when he sucks her clitoris and, taking of stirrings, she lets herself go at her umpteenth orgasm on the face of her boyfriend. Melanie is even more exciting as she goes crazy on his cock, which is really great in demand, he come again in her trembling pussy and very tight.

Her pubis struck his when he ejects his hot cum deep in her vagina.

After the three lovers have finished to come, Freddie feels Sam turning to kiss her twin sister and she leaves him.

By the time Sam takes off her body out of his face, Freddie blink to see another blond planted on him.

"Ms. Puckett?!" he cry shocked but mostly, very surprised.

Finally, he understands now why Melanie's behavior was strange and why she was so tight with him, it was Pam who fucked with him. Just as he should be shocked and horrified to have done with the mother of her girlfriend or a woman having the age of his mother, he must say that he was also very excited to have done with such a beautiful woman .

Pam was always down on him, his dick well in warm inside her, she wears a corset red & black, so black stockings nylons and black heels to date.

"I prefer that you call me Pam, kid" she said with a mischievous smile.

She felt like a schoolgirl for doing with a boy of the age of her daughter, just as she had planned to return to depress and sleep, Pam must say that she has preferred to follow the idea of her daughter. Finally, she can be said that Sam does not simulated with Freddie when he spent the nights at home and Sam screamed with pleasure.

Freddie puts his hands on the waist of Pam as he looks questioningly at his girlfriend for asking for explanations.

"Later, for now, take care well of my mother, she had a bad night" Sam said, giving him a deep kiss on the mouth.

She breaks the kiss and she takes the hand of Melanie for out of the bedroom, Melanie close the door giving him a wink and he can hear the two sisters giggling behind as they head to the bathroom for take another shower.

 **...**

"So ..." he said after a moment, the two just look fixedly.

Pam is just stay on him, a little tired, her hands lovingly caressing his chest and moving her pelvis a little to stimulate and enjoy being filled by a nice cock so young and vigorous.

"I can say that you are very well equipped with your member, my boy" Pam began directing her hands to his neck.  
"But ...?" Freddie said, knowing that there will be one 'but' with the tone of her voice.  
"But if you break the heart of Sam or one of my daughters darling" she gently tightens her hands on his neck "we understand us?" she asks, looking at him with a cold look.

He is a little scared but he gives her a look safe to him.

"I have no such intention Pam, I just want her to be happy, that you are all happy" he said with a hoarse voice.  
"Do not make promises you can not keep" she warns.  
"This is not a promise, it is a truth" he retorts.

After a glance struggle, Pam relaxes and she smiled.

"Sammy said you have to take good care of me" she folds her arms under her boobs "do you know how to use your big cock at the least?"

Since he is friends with Carly and that he knows Sam at the age of ten years, Freddie had forged a character in contact with the little blonde and he recognizes the tone for a challenge ... and he does never backed down from a challenge with his girlfriend, so why he recoiled from her mother or even her sister. He threw a quick glance at the camera on the desk and smiled slyly.

Before Pam realized it, Freddie quickly and harshly pushed his groin against the groin of Pam, thrusting his entire cock inside of the milf. Not being used to such a thickness, Pam jumps and falls on him. Freddie takes opportunity to roll on her back and get on top of her, he smiled mischievously.

"I like challenges, I hope you've had your fill of energy Pammy, because you will have great need" he looks her full of desire.

Pam opens wide her eyes, she did not expect to be on the back, she can see his bestial look and she worries shortly before he kisses her greedily.

She returns the kiss, her brain set off.

 **...**

 **A/N: Here, I thought that if Sam has romantic feelings and Melanie has a crush on Freddie, I do not see why Pam can not have a piece of this boy.**

 **For the moment, this is done with the family Puckett ... maybe I could add something but not now.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
